Due to the fast development of electronic technology in the recent years, the equipments from daily utilities to the commercials and industrials use electronic technology without exception. Obviously, electronic products are related to electricity, and the equipment generates heat. Especially the higher the efficiency, the faster the execution speed of the equipment, the more the problems of temperature over-heat. Improper over-heat in the equipment readily damages the equipment or their elements such as xe2x80x9cpersonal computerxe2x80x9d products are the best example.
At present, in most of the equipments that generate heat, the most efficient and most general method to over-come over-heat is the supplement of heat-dissipating fans in working environment in the equipment or on the specific elements readily generate heat, which, except the temperature of said equipments being properly controlled, achieving proper convection to the entire equipment or system, gaining proper temperature control in the interior of the equipment, accordingly prevent crash or damage resulting from improper over-heat, even accidental fire.
The speed of conventional independent heat-dissipating fan, RPM, is set-up by the factory in production. Usually, users cannot set-up or adjust its speed individually, unless an adjuster-button is added in order to change or adjust the speed of said heat-dissipating fan. The most generally used rectangle frame-body heat-dissipating fan, provides at the 4 corners of the frame-body, 2 to 4 perforated bolt-hole positions, for the heat-dissipating fan to be fixed at the needed position by bolts.
The present invention made good use of the original bolt-holes of said heat-dissipating fan, provided a speed-adjusting revolving-button or switch in any of the bolt-holes, under the principle without changing or destroying the size, method of use, method of fixation, and the structure of the original heat-dissipating fan. In one of the bolt-holes in the corners of the front or rear side of said heat-dissipating fan, a speed-adjusting revolving-button or push button is installed for user to manually adjust or set-up the speed of said heat-dissipating fan directly according to needs individually.
At present, some of the heat-dissipating fan are added with temperature-detecting and automatic speed-adjusting thermal resistor, to show low-speed revolution when entering sleeping state or show high-speed revolution with increased heat dissipation when temperature is elevated, the working principle is providing a thermal resistor at the power supply end of the heat-dissipating fan, slowing or accelerating the revolution of said fan by the change of resistance value. The content of the present invention further adapts with the original temperature-detecting thermal resistor, to achieve a 2-fold function of speed-adjustment. The detailed structure and embodiment of the present invention will be described as following adapting with the appended drawings.
The present invention provides a heat-dissipating fan with manually adjustable speed-setting switch, particularly referring to using one of the bolt-holes of the front side or rear side of said heat-dissipating fan without changing the size, and structure of the regular original heat-dissipating fan and providing a speed-adjusting revolving-button or push-button at that bolt-hole, for users to set the speed of the fan directly according to needs any time, and adapting with the original temperature-detecting thermal resistor to achieve, 2-fold, speed-adjusting.